The Diabola Malaika's AKA The Demon's Angels
by CuroLavaJewel
Summary: They were dangerous women. That was all there was to it. That's the reasons why they were behind bars made of platinum iron, why they were wearing dark orange pants and black singlet tops. Why their wrists were cuffed together. And also why they were smirking at it all. This is the story of The Demon's own personal Angels. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen. AU


They were dangerous women.

That was all there was to it. That's the reasons why they were behind bars made of platinum iron, why they were wearing dark orange pants and white and black singlet tops. Why their wrists were cuffed together. And also why they were smirking and laughing at the irony of it all.

Five, sixteen year high-school girls were locked in the safest prison known to mankind, shipped from North America all the way down to Japan. They were the youngest people to enter that jailing system. And only five of the ten girls in there. What had they done that was so terrible? What had they done that made people scream and cower at the sight and make their eyes widen in fear at the mere mention of their names?

This is why I'm here. To explain all the gruelling events in scary detail, and give you the backstories of what could easily kill mankind as we know.

I am here to tell you the story of the Diabola Malaika's AKA the Demon's Angels.

* * *

><p>Detective Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his temple. He was currently stationed at the front desk of the one-thousand yard, 100% security safety, jailing system in the middle of nowhere. The closest city was Osaka, and even that was five-thousand kilometres away. He glared at the computer screen, as if it was the fault for all of his problems. His job was boring, he used to be the most renowned detective in the continent, hell, he still was. But his time had been put down to intimidating new prisoners, which wasn't very difficult, all he had to do was look up, they would recognize him, and beg for their lives.<p>

He was Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, yet now his apprentice was out in the field while he sat here with a spiteful glare on his face. He was bored. Really bored. He wanted someone to entertain him. But obviously that wasn't gonna happen. Life sucked. Real bad.

A loud bang interrupted Jiraiya's train of thoughts and he blearily looked up, not really expecting what he was about to see. He was expecting to see his apprentice Naruto Uzamaki walk through the door with his teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru's apprentice, Shikamaru Nara, the smartest (and laziest) detective they had, son of Shikaku Nara, Sai, an orphan with impeccable abilities, and Neji Hyuuga, a man with rare, all-seeing eyes that came very useful in their line of work.

What he certainly wasn't expecting to see was five young women wearing their traditional orange jumpsuits that had the jacket down so only the pants were actually fully worn and three girls wearing the black singlets, two of them wearing the white.

Jiraiya straightened up with a creepy look on his face, his face flushing and blood running out of his nose. "What can I do for you beautiful ladies?" he asked creepily, his grin stretching the sides of his face. The pink-haired girl, wearing a white singlet, smiled lightly and lifted her hands, "Oh, hi! We're new jailors here. Could you please take us to our cell? We're tired from all the walking we had to do to get here."

Jiraiya's creepy perverted look disappeared and he looked, mouth agape, at the girls. No one had been so blatant before! "Um…Who sent you?" he asked, struggling to speak properly.

All five girls looked at each other. "Tsunade. Ms Tsunade." The long blonde murmured, staring at her cuffs nonchalantly. Jiraiya's eyebrow raised at the mention of his teammate's name and the leader of the facility at the moment. "And what's your cell number?" he asked, spinning in his chair and preparing to write the name of a casual cell for normal criminals.

"Special Cell: 00Leaf02." The other blonde said, without batting an eye.

Jiraiya, if he had been taking a drink, would have spit it out right at that moment. He immediately got up from his desk and walked to the safe at the side, punching in seven numbers and typing a few words on the keypad that appeared after the number passcord was finished with. He pulled out a small gold Tablet and looked at the girls expectantly, sitting back down at his desk.

"Names?" he asked, now completely serious.

"Sakura Haruno." The pink-haired girl said cheerfully. Her emerald eyes flashing. Jiraiya quickly tapped down the name and typed the details into the tablet. "Next." He commanded.

The long blonde curtsied, her light blue eyes flashing just as Sakura's had. "My name is Ino Yamanaka." She said in a polite sarcastic voice. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and tapped the name in, quickly adding it into the tablet. He nodded at the next girl.

"Temari no Sebaku." The other blonde pigtailed girl said, studying the safe that the golden tablet had come from distractedly. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at her, tapping in the name with reckless abandon. Though it didn't show, he was getting a huge adrenaline rush just at the mention of the special cell.

"Tenten…no last name…me is an orphan…" the brown haired girl with panda buns said calmly before grinning. She was the cheerful one with a silly streak. At least, Jiraiya thought so. He wondered slightly while continuing to tap the name in.

"Ages?" he asked, completely forgetting about the dark haired girl who twitched slightly. "16. Highschoolers at Meadowbrook in North America, no parents so to speak." They all said at the same time making Jiraiya sweatdrop. _They knew what I was going to ask. Well, Tsunade definitely pounded information into their brains._ Oh, that's right. The darkette.

"Excuse me, my 'apologies'" Jiraiya air-quoted. It didn't matter if they were pretty, they were criminals, he would treat them with no respect.

"Hinata." The girl answered with a surprisingly soft voice. Jiraiya blinked in surprise and nodded, tapping the information in. "No last name or…"

"Hyuuga." She interrupted him. "Excuse me?" Jiraiya asked, wondering if he'd heard right.

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled. "I wonder if Neji-niisan is here…"

Jiraiya's mouth gaped. He couldn't stand it. These girls were so overwhelming. Beautiful, cheerful, nonchalant. AND ONE OF THEM WAS RELATED TO THE ALL-SEEING EYED NEJI HYUUGA!

"TSUNADE!" he screamed.


End file.
